dragonballaffanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiencha
|eyes= | }} Tiencha is a character from Dragon Ball Z Budokai 2 and is the product of Yamcha and Tien performing the Fusion Dance. He is never seen in the anime or manga. If the player performs the Fusion Dance incorrectly, the fusion results in a skinny Tiencha. His name is formed by combining Tien and Yam'cha'. In the Japanese Dragonball Z Budokai 2, Tiencha is a usable team character in the 10th stage (Neko Majin Z stage), and there is also a small dialogue at the beginning of the stage where Tenshinhan and Yamcha fuse, with Goku acting surprised on the side. In this stage the player can only fight with Goku and Tiencha and must compete against: Saibamen, Nappa, Raditz, Recoome, Dabura, Captain Ginyu and Kuriza. Appearance Tiencha's suit is the same as the suit that Gotenks wears. Like all Fusion Dance characters Tiencha wears a blue vest, around his waist he wears a green sash, and he wears white silky pants, dark shoes, and black wristbands. His hair style is a mix of Tien's baldness on the front, and Yamcha's spiky hair on the back. Also he has Tien's third eye and Yamcha's scars. *Interestingly Tiencha's third eye on his forehead is rotated at 180° when compared with Tien's eye. Forms and transformations Tiencha doesn't have any transformations but just like every Fusion Dance character he can become fat or skinny by making a mistake in the performance of the Fusion Dance. Skinny Tiencha Tiencha'' ' archives this state when both Yamcha and Tien stretched their hands when they say "HAAH" in the last stage of the Fusion Dance. In this stage Tiencha can still fly but can't do any special attack and only use punches, kicks and simple ki attacks and even this costs him a lot of his energy. After a combo attack he coughs and if he tries a special attack like the Dodohameha he just coughs. Special abilities Tiencha formed one signature attack: The Dodohameha. His other attacks are standard for the game and are the same as the ones Tien uses only with "Wolf Fang" added to the beginning, with the exception of "Sirius Hammerfist" and "Whirlwind Impact Fist". *Dodohameha: One part Kamehameha, one part Dodon Ray. The user puts his hands behind his back and then puts them in front of him and fires a large yellow blast fired from both his fingertips. *'''Wolf Fang Volleyball Fist: Using the power of the wolf, Tiencha knocks the opponent in the air multiple times like a volleyball, then finishes with a spinning, leaping punch. *'Sirius Hammerfist': Kicks the opponent up in the air and then punches him and kicks him down again the Tiencha punches his opponent in the back when he is down. *'Wolf Fang Jackhammer Fist': Tiencha kicks the opponent down then flies up and fires some ki balls at the opponent, sometimes finishing with a large ball of ki. *'Wolf Fang Machinegun Fist': Tiencha lands kicks and punches really fast on his opponent and finish with six kicks in the air and then knocks him down with the heel of his foot. *'Whirlwind Impact Fist': Hits his opponent multiple times in his stomach and then finishes him with one hard punch that knocks the enemy down. Voice actors * Japanese Dub: Toru Furuya and Hirotaka Suzuoki * FUNimation Dub: Christopher Sabat and John Burgmeier. From Dragon Ball Wiki, a Wikia wiki. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Fusions Category:Humans